The Survey
by Zelin Danica Nynaeve Ni'karin
Summary: Various WoT characters discover the comp., and are forced to take quizes on the WoT. R&R. And it is updated!
1. Default Chapter

I do not own the WoT. Or anything else.  
  
Please feel free to give your answers on your REVIEW!  
  
1  
  
2 Survey  
  
Rand Al'Thor was walking down a street somewhere in Randland. He was walking to the learning center with Min, Elayne, and Aviendha. He walked into the school.  
  
A little dusty old man came up and said, "We have found a pre-Age-of-Legend artifact. Come and see it."  
  
It was a computer. Of course Rand didn't know this. On the screen was this little survey. Of course Rand didn't know what a survey was either. Min, Elayne, and Aviendha crowded around it as Rand answered the questions.  
  
Each answer had a little dot thingymabob that you click on and it highlights your choice.  
  
Question One:  
  
Who is your favorite character?  
  
Rand Al'Thor  
  
Matrim Cauthon  
  
Perrin Aybara  
  
Nyneave Al'Meara  
  
Elayne Traakand  
  
Min Farshaw  
  
Aviendha  
  
Padan Fain  
  
Lanfear  
  
Another of the Forsaken  
  
Moridin  
  
Moiriaine  
  
Tuon  
  
Tylin  
  
The Great Lord/ the Dark One  
  
Elaida  
  
Egwene  
  
Another Aes Sedai  
  
A False Dragon  
  
Lews Therin Telamon  
  
Al'Lan Mandragon  
  
Not listed  
  
Rand was very nervous. If he didn't pick E, F, or G all three of them would kill him. He tried to select all three. It didn't work. If he only picked one, the other two would gut him. Beads of sweat dripped down his face. He randomly clicked, and it came up to….  
  
  
  
The Great Lord/ Dark One  
  
  
  
He never saw their fists coming.  
  
  
  
Later when he woke up:  
  
  
  
Question Two:  
  
Who is the dumbest character?  
  
Elayne  
  
Min  
  
Aviendha  
  
Since Min seemed to be twirling knives around her fingers she did not seem a safe choice. Aviendha had grown up with the spear. He chose:  
  
Elayne  
  
He had convenintally forgotten she could channel. Finally weeks later when he recovered:  
  
Question 3:  
  
What does a heartstone remind you of:  
  
A glass plate  
  
Rand's head on a glass plate  
  
Mat after Ebou Dar  
  
Rand chose B.  
  
Question 4:  
  
Why is Lews Therin always screaming NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ILLEYNA!!!  
  
He killed his wife; he is sorry  
  
He killed Illeyna, and he knows she'll come back  
  
Cause Illeyna is his wife and she is walking into the room  
  
Rand chose C. He got dangerous glares from all three women.  
  
Question 5:  
  
Why did the chicken cross the road?  
  
To get to the other side  
  
Cause it darn well wanted to  
  
Why do I care?  
  
Faile was chasing it  
  
The Forsaken were after it  
  
Elayne: why would the forsaken be after a chicken  
  
Aviendha: not a clue; I guess it wanted to cross a dumb road  
  
Min: I'd say either B or C  
  
Elayne: have u forgotten about Faile  
  
Rand: NO!!! Poor Perrin  
  
Aviendha: what does this have to do with anything  
  
Elayne: not a clue  
  
Min: WHAT DO YOU HAVE A CLUE ABOUT?  
  
Aviendha saves Min's life by rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
Elayne: aren't you supposed to be my first sister  
  
Avi: hehehehehehehehehe  
  
Lews Therin in Rand's head: AES SEDAI. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! !! ILLEYNA!!!!!  
  
Rand chose E. 


	2. Mat and Tylin and Tuon

The Survey- chapter 2  
  
A/N wehe R and R pease.  
  
Mat walks up. Tuon and Tylin shadows him. They walk into a building, because so people are gaping at Tuon.  
  
There they find: the computer. Mat reads on the screen:  
  
Question one:  
  
Do you think Tuon, Tylin, or Aldura is prettier? (_____________________.  
  
Mat types in Tuon after little debate. It is not wise to say anyone is prettier than your wife… expecially when she wanted to buy you…  
  
Tylin glares at Mat.  
  
Computer: ERROR  
  
Mat: WHAT!  
  
Computer: untrue statement detected  
  
Mat: prove it  
  
Computer: fine. In book nine you called Tuon boyish and not pretty. You thought Tylin was sort of pretty but possessive. However you called Aldura 'pleasantly plump,' and pretty.  
  
Mat: eep  
  
Five hours later when he wakes up…  
  
Mat: flame all Age of Legends technology  
  
Tuon (singsongy): who is Aldura?  
  
Mat: no idea  
  
Computer: ERROR  
  
Mat: shut up  
  
Question Two:  
  
Would you rather (write in order from least to greatest):  
  
sick your head in a pit of starved lethal vipers  
  
be healed by the one power and become a warder  
  
marry Tuon  
  
gamble, drink, and party your short life away for two nanoseconds and then die  
  
Mat writes hurriedly C, B, A, D  
  
Tuon: WELL I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU EITHER! You bloody son of a sand eater  
  
Mat: says the bald lady  
  
Tuon: ggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Question Three:  
  
What is your favorite ajah and why?  
  
Green  
  
Blue  
  
Red  
  
Yellow  
  
Brown  
  
White  
  
Gray  
  
Mat: well either green or brown  
  
Tylin: why?  
  
Mat: browns stay away  
  
Tuon: and greens…  
  
Mat: (whispers) some of them are kinda pretty?  
  
Tuon: YOU WOULD CALL A WOMAN WHO CAN CHANNEL PRETTY… THEY MUST ALL BE COLLARED!!!!!  
  
Mat: well, no one could be as bad looking as you  
  
Mat (before he blacks out): wwwrrrrrrrrrrrronnnnnnnng thing to say  
  
When he comes to he picks browns.  
  
Question Four:  
  
The Old Blood runs true in you Matrim Cauthon. Were all the 'Old Blood' people worthless drunks?  
  
Mat: nooooo…  
  
Computer: kay, I've been wondering  
  
Tuon: you're a worthless drunk?  
  
Mat: YAY, GO ME. PARTY.  
  
Tuon: why didn't you tell me Tylin  
  
Tylin: I LIKE worthless drunks  
  
Tuon: whatever  
  
Question Five:  
  
Why did the chicken cross the road?  
  
To get to the other side  
  
Cause it darn well wanted to  
  
Why do I care?  
  
Tuon was chasing it  
  
The Forsaken were after it  
  
Mat: my old memories tell me it is… A  
  
Mat: but I disagree. I think it is C or D  
  
He highlights both.  
  
Tuon: why would I chase a chicken? I would get, Creator forbid, DIRTY  
  
Mat: D it is 


End file.
